Conspiring
by Larisa3366
Summary: Placed after Nationals.  Santana and Arty are fighting over Brittany, will Santana have the guts to come out of the closet or will she stay hidden and let Arty wheel away with her girl.


Conspiring.

Nope, I don't own them. If I did, we would have Brittana and absolutely no Barty. Sexual scenes between two women and no slushy's were thrown during the making of this Fanfic.

Larisa

Chapter One

With their twelfth place finish at Nationals, the New Directions show choir came back home to Lima with mixed feelings amongst them. Those feelings were mostly consisting of personal relationships. Couples split to either remain alone or form different combinations. They all had to admit that their dating habits were legendary, some people in the school thought that they used a dart board with the Glee members name on it to determine who was dating that month. Quinn watched as Finn made what she considered sickeningly sweet looks at Rachel as she sang. She then turned to look over to Puck and Lauren who looked like they were conspiring. She looked to each of the people that she spent so much time with but never really saw for who they were. She had always been so wrapped up in her own drama not to see all the tiny little bits that made each of them up.

The one person who confused her most was Brittany, she seemed so clueless most of the time. She was always caught cheating on tests and the person she cheated off of had Downes Syndrome. But she had to give it to her; she never spoke a bad word about anyone. Unlike her best friend Santana who had a tongue barbed with razor blades and never passed up a chance to slice someone with it. She watched her now as she watched Brittany dance around Artie and saw the longing in her eyes. Brittany glanced over at her and gave her a smile before dancing over to Tina and Mike to hang all over them for a few seconds. The word that best described the blonde when in the midst of music was frolicking. If music was playing, you could bet your allowance that Britt would be dancing.

She moved over to sit next to Santana and just looked at her until she turned her dark eyes to her. "Will you just come out of the damn closet already?" She rolled her eyes when she saw Santana squint and her jaws tighten. "And don't give me that 'I'll go all Lima Heights on you;" she pointed to Lauren. "I'll get Lauren to spin you across this floor on your stomach."

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Because I'm tired of you wasting your time hiding when the one person that matters most to you, flirts and hangs all over Artie."

"You don't know anything so just go away." She turned back to the front, crossed her arms over her chest and clenched her jaws.

"Not until this is fixed," she pointed to Artie. "Look at him and tell me he's not trying to reel her back in?" Artie picked up the groups original song from Rachel and moved so that he was singing to Brittany. "That should be you singing to her not him."

Santana looked at her and shook her head. "I can't and you better not say a word or I'll…"

"Go all Lima Heights on me, yeah I know." She got up from her chair, leaned close to Santana's ear and whispered. "I just happen to know that wheels there is going to ask her to go to Breadstix with him tonight…for a romantic dinner. He's never going to give up unless you man up and stake your claim on her." With that, she walked from the room and headed off towards the administrative area of the school.

Santana turned her head away from everyone in the room and wiped tears from her eyes. She knew that Quinn was right and that Artie would keep on trying to win Brittany back. What she wanted most of all was Brittany but she didn't know if she could survive what Kurt had gone through. Feeling like her heart was about to burst in her chest from emotional stress, she got up and left the room.

Kurt had witnessed the interaction between the two girls and just knew something was amiss. Even though they had both been Cheerios and been though countless fights and what not with the group, there was something different with them this time. He hurriedly left the room and went in search of Santana. He stopped and listened for any sound coming from the vacant hallways. Off to his left, he heard the click of high heels and headed that way. He found her standing outside of her locker with her shoulders slumped forward. The sound of sniffling came to his ears and he quickened his pace. As he stopped beside her, he closed her locker, took her hand and pulled her down the hallways.

"Kurt what in the hell are you doing." She jogged to keep up with him.

"Class is about to dismiss and I know you don't want anyone to see you like this." He pointed to where her mascara had made trails down her cheeks. "You're a mess and I can't let you walk around like that."

She narrowed her eyes at him out of confusion. "Has everyone lost it since we came back from New York?"

"I'd say some of us have gained some perspective and some haven't." He looked into her brown eyes. He pulled open a door that was in the corner of the hallway and pulled her inside.

"Kurt, this is a custodian's closet." She looked around at all the chemicals and wrinkled her nose.

"It's about as close to having privacy as we can get." He pulled her towards another door that opened up into the furnace room. "Now, I have no idea what went on between you and Quinn but I do know what's _not_ going on between you and Britt." He planted his hands on his hips. "Now this has to stop before you explode into a super nova."

"Why is everyone trying to get into my business?" She wiped at her eyes with the Kleenex Kurt handed her.

"Because we care that's why," he rolled his eyes at her. "Well some of us genuinely do, now what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, that's what," She wiped more tears from her eyes and tried to take a deep breath. "She knows how I feel about her."

"You need to come out of the closet and I don't mean the one we were just in either."

"Why does everyone keep saying that, Quinn said the same damn thing and what I say is Hell to the no!"

"It's not that bad you know," he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I survived all that nasty stuff so I know the queen bitch of Lima Heights Adjacent can do the same with no problem." He rocked her from side to side before pulling back. "You know, out of all of us, the two of you have been together the longest."

"We're not together; we're best friends with certain benefits."

"Please." He rolled his eyes. "You two are together no matter what you think; now you just have to make it known to everyone here at McKinley, especially to Artie."

"This is beginning to sound like a broken record, Quinn said the same thing."

"She's right," he took her hands and gave them a slight squeeze. "I'll help you anyway I can."

"Can you stop Artie from asking Britt to Breadstix tonight?"

"Ewww that's a tough one," he pressed a finger to his lips and then smiled from behind it. "I have an idea."

Kurt peeked through the window of Breadstix and grinned when he found the two people he was looking for. "Got them, they're just going over to their table, lets' go." Everyone from Glee ran for the door and then fought to get inside. With Kurt in the lead, they made their way over to Artie and Brittany's table. Before one word could be said, Kurt pushed Santana onto the bench beside Brittany, dropped down beside them and then shoved them all the way to the wall. "Hi guys, mind if we join you?" Everyone else took their seats completely ignoring Artie's wide eyed and opened mouthed expression.

"Forget it Artie, you won't win." Puck said only loud enough for him to hear.

"Whose idea was this?" He whispered.

"Group intervention." He whispered back.

"Is Brittany addicted to something that I don't know about?"

"In a way yeah but let's not get into that right now."

Brittany being her dense self, she paid no attention to Arties darkening mood. Instead she wrapped her arms around Santana and gave her a tight hug before she placed a kiss to her temple. "I'm so glad you guys showed up, this will be so much more fun than just me and Artie." Through out the meal, she either had her hand on Santana's upper thigh, holding her hand or she was brushing her hair back from her brown eyes. It didn't go unnoticed, at one point Puck thought he was going to have to strap Artie in his chair to keep him from crawling across the table. When the meal was over and everyone was ready to leave, Puck and Mike wheeled Artie out the door while the girls took Brittany out through the back. Once outside, Artie lost it.

"What the Hell is going on?" He looked towards his friends and then to the restaurant. "This is all Santana's doing isn't it, she's trying to keep me from Brittany."

"Listen Wheels," Santana said from behind him. "You can try and romance her with fancy food all you want but to Britt, it's just a meal." She leaned down so that she was at eye level with him. "Buy her flowers and she'll give them to Lord Tubbington, you'll never connect with her so just go away."

"And you can connect with her…Ohh wait that's just sex between you two." He pointed a finger at her. "What I give her is more than sex, I give her everything."

Santana rolled her eyes, she knew better. "Please, you know what we're good at; discussing the sex we've had with guys and let me tell you something, you don't measure up." With that she walked to her car and drove off.

"That's not right…" Mike said and looked to Puck. "Do you really think they talk about that stuff?"

Puck gave him a raised eyebrow look and a smirk. "They're evil creatures; I don't put anything past them and Santana won't even wait, she'll tell you that you suck and that's before you're done." He shrugged his shoulders and headed towards his car. "Let's go home, the girls split on us."

Brittany danced in her seat and sang along with the song on the radio; Quinn looked at her from the rearview mirror and just shook her head. Since they had left the restaurant, she half expected her to say something about leaving the guys behind. But so far, she said nothing and didn't even seem to mind that her date was ended before it even got a chance to begin. "You know Lord Tubberton sent me a text message today at school." She said and went back to dancing. It never failed to amuse her of the things that Brittany said at times, they called them Brittanyisms.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" She asked.

"I wanna dance until I fall down." Brittany said and kept on dancing in her seat.

"Sounds good to me, where we going?" Kurt asked as he looked to the girls.

Quinn grinned and flipped her blinker on to change lanes. "I have just the place." As she turned into the school parking lot, everyone grinned. "I still have my keys to the gym doors."

"What about the custodians?" Kurt asked.

"No problem," Tina added. "I'll go find him and let him know we're here."

They made their way to the choir room, flipped the lights on, moved stuff out of their way and then turned the stereo to something other than 80's music. Brittany turned up the volume and moved across the floor to the song _Blow by Ke$ha_. As she danced, she typed out a text message on her phone and waited for an answer. She grinned when a text came back and sent back another text to bring their IPOD. They danced around the room for a few minutes before the door opened and Santana came dancing into the room. She headed right for Brittany and handed over their IPOD in passing so that it could be hooked into the stereo. The way they danced together, brought up the temperature in the room. The others were a little jealous that they didn't have the same kind of relationship with their partners and would make sure that they paid for it later. A few hours later, they were all danced out and leaning on each other as they made their way from the building. Quinn gave Santana a look, raised an eyebrow at her and finally had to point to Brittany. Santana rolled her eyes, reached out to take Brittany's hand and pulled her away from Kurt and Tina.

"Come on Britts, I'm exhausted." She took her over to her car, opened the passenger door for her and after she was in, she jogged around to her own door.

"Did you see that?" Kurt said to the girls.

"Who knew that Santana was a gentleman?" Mercedes said with a grin.

Lauren grinned and wrapped her arms around Kurt and Mercedes. "Maybe we can get her to give our guys some lessons, Puck is hopeless."

Santana stopped in Brittany's driveway, put her car in park and turned in her seat to face her. She took her hand in hers and played with her longer fingers.

"I wanted to thank you for what you guys did tonight." Brittany looked to their hands and then brought them up to her lips to place a soft kiss to Santana's knuckles. "I really didn't wanna be there with him; all he does anymore is bitch about you."

"Then why did you go?"

"A free meal plus I was hoping to put an end to his bitching." Santana had to fight to hold back the grin that wanted to bust out across her face. "You know I always try to be friends with everyone but he's making it difficult, I feel like Finn at times, you know how Rachel stalks him and all." Santana nodded her head and squeezed her hand.

"We can send him a dead opossum, or I can make another voodoo doll, maybe then he'll get a clue?"

Brittany leaned forward, stopped mere inches from Santana's moist lips and whispered. "How about if we forget about all of them and go up to my room?" She briefly brushed their lips together before pulling back. "I'll show you my new duck sheets."

"What about your parents?" Santana asked and closed her eyes when Brittany kissed the side of her neck.

"Not here, just us." She said as she kissed her way down to the center of Santana's chest. "I've really missed you."

"I missed you to…" she ran her fingers through Brittany's soft blonde locks and groaned when she felt her nipping at her neck. She fought with what she was feeling and what she wanted to the point of distraction. "Britt I so want to get my mac on with you but…"

"You don't want to?" She asked as she pulled away to look into troubled brown eyes. "You don't want me anymore?" She whispered.

"No that's not it, I want you more than anything…" she caressed her cheek and looked into her clear blue eyes. When she said nothing else, she saw the pain starting to fill her eyes and knew that she was going to give in. She didn't want another night of meaningless sex and that's what was going to happen because she couldn't deny Britt anything. "The steering wheel is in the way and there's no way I'm straddling the gear shift again."

Santana felt empty, she picked up her shoes and with one last glance at a sleeping Brittany she left the room. She walked slowly down the stairs and went into the kitchen; she looked around at the immaculate area and wondered if it was ever used. She dropped into a chair with a low groan and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. "You are such a loser Lopez." She covered her face with her hands and fought back the tears that wanted to flow. "You need some desperate help here because you suck." She tried to think of who she could talk to about her feelings, Emma was not that person but there was one woman that understood her. "You can do this, you can beg for help even if it means losing your dignity." After pulling on her shoes, she made her way back through the house. With one last glance around her, she went out the door and to her car.

Chapter Two

Holly walked before the class in 19th century garb with her hair up in a bun. "I was an infamous female author and poet of the 19th century; in fact my sisters were as well." Holly moved around the literature room and stopped to look at the students. "We wrote poems full of pain and death, love and passion. And of all our works, my sister Emily's book Wuthering Heights was said to be the greatest contribution to 19th-century literature. Her book was so controversial that people thought that it had been written by a man because no woman would write things like that. Because of the times, we weren't taken seriously because we were females, so we wrote under male pen names. We used the names, Ellis, Action and Currer Bell." She turned towards the kids and waved a finger at all of them. "For tomorrow, I want to know if you guys figured out who the sisters are." She moved to stand in front of Santana and waited for the bell to ring. When everyone stood up, she held out her hand to Santana and offered her a small smile and recited part of her favorite poem.

But there are hours of lonely musing,  
>Such as in evening silence come,<br>When, soft as birds their pinions closing,  
>The heart's best feelings gather home.<br>Then in our souls there seems to languish  
>A tender grief that is not woe;<br>And thoughts that once wrung groans of anguish  
>Now cause but some mild tears to flow.<p>

"You look troubled, what can I do to help?"

Santana gave her a small grin and looked to her desktop. "You must be psychic or something," she brushed her hair back from her face and sighed in defeat. "I've tried everything I can think of since we sang Landslide; I even got Brittany alone and sang Songbird to her…"

"But you just haven't the courage to come screaming from that closet?"

"Not all the way no, funny thing is that most of Glee knows already."

"Well you guys don't hide very well that's for sure," she sat down at the desk beside her. "From what I've witnessed, you two scream 'we're lovers' like a banshee and that was before Landslide."

She drew her eyebrows down to the point that a furrow formed between them. "No we don't…do we?"

"Walking down the halls holding pinkies, the shared looks, whispers and the intimate touches when ever you're close to each other. I especially love the sultry look that you threw Britt on stage during the Madonna routine and not to mention that everyone knows about you getting your mac on with her."

"I still can't believe she said that if having sex meant dating that we would be dating." She shook her head and looked to the far wall. "Sometimes I don't think she's as confused as she wants us to think."

"I think you might be right," she smiled. "So what is it that you need help with, another song or something in the emotional area?"

Santana felt a blush working its way up her face and nodded her head. "Emotional, I can do the bitch part so good that I should be given an academy award for it and meaningless sex is next in line." She looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "I feel empty afterwards, even if I've been with Britt, I still feel empty." She wiped tears from her cheeks and looked away. "I was with her last night and when I left; it felt like my heart was crushed, what's wrong with me?"

Holly shrugged out of her costume to show low rider Levis and a blue tank top. Shoving the costume into a backpack, she slung it over her shoulder. "Come on, we're skipping school because it sucks today."

Santana took the Mountain Dew from Holly and offered her a small smile; she still found it strange that she felt so calm and open around the older woman. She wondered if it was because the woman knew no bounds when it came to expressing herself so that maybe it brought out the same in the people that were around her. She definitely knew that she could kick ass when singing and dancing and that gave her one up on Mr. Schue. She truly loved the teacher but he was stuck in a different time era and they didn't always see eye to eye on his song choices. And that was one of the things that made Holly such a good teacher; she listened to the kids and did what she could to make them feel that they mattered. She watched as she sat down in the grass across from her and hugged one knee to her chest.

"Ok hot stuff; first off you have to turn that Latina sex appeal way down. You don't need it where Brittany is concerned, she sees past the sexiness." She placed her hand over her heart. "Everything has to come from here, all the love you feel for her you put in a touch or a kiss. Forget about your own pleasure and just think of giving everything to her." She looked to the sky and then gave her a crooked smirk. "The easiest way to put this is, don't be a guy."

Santana peeled the label from her pop bottle and nodded her head. "You know that's exactly how I've always been, a guy. I'm a selfish bitch and it's always been about me in every aspect of a relationship…like now. What's sad is that some of the sex I've had sucked horribly." She wiped the tears trailing down her cheeks and took a shuddering breath. "I prefer no eye contact while I'm getting it on, I don't wanna hear anything they have to say either and if they won't shut up, I leave." She gave her a small smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Pretty sad huh?"

"No not really," she gave her a crooked smile. "I've been with some real losers, the guys who constantly talk in the third person drive me nuts! Or the ones who have names for their dicks and act like their conquering a small country during sex is just too scary to even think about." She placed her hand on Santana's knee and gave it a soft squeeze. "Listen, we're all vulnerable to a point in life but more so while we're getting our mac on. Just remember that Brittany loves you and trust her with your vulnerability and you do the same with her. Once you do that, you can stop hiding behind the no eye contact and what ever. Be honest with yourself and her, start small with coming out of the closet. Take her out on a real date, hold hands in public, show her some affection and ignore the assholes that look at you." She winked at her. "Those ones are the ones so far in the back of the closet that they don't see the light when the door opens."

"Britt would put it over the morning announcements that she's bi-curious and not even think twice about it."

"Bi-curious?" Holly snorted and rolled her eyes. "And how long have you two been having sex?"

"Over two years, even if we're dating guys, we still hook up."

"She's not bi-curious, after two years she's just plain bi. But you're not are you?"

"No, I'm a great big Lima lesbian with a gay boyfriend."

"Ohh my God, you've got a beard?" She laughed and clapped her hands together. "Do everyone a favor and shave, fast before you get any deeper in the hole." She got up and offered a hand to Santana. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving, we'll go through the drive-thru and then get back to school." She bumped shoulders with her. "And you can go get your girl."

Brittany looked around the choir room and felt panic reach up and wave at her, Santana wasn't there and that wasn't like her. She checked her phone and saw that she had no new calls or messages from her. She heard the door open and felt her heart sink further when she saw that it was Quinn. She watched as she came closer and then took the seat next to her.

"You look like you're about to freak out, what's up?"

"Have you seen Santana?"

"Not since math," she looked around the room and back to Brittany. "Call her, maybe she got sick and went home."

"She would have told me and we would have both left." She started to chew on her nails. "She didn't say goodbye to me last night either, I woke up and she was gone." She blinked back her tears and tried not to sob. "Everything is so different now, I want my Sanny back."

Quinn opened her arms and caught Brittany as she collapsed into her body. She rocked her from side to side and whispered in her ear. "It'll be ok I promise." She looked up to see Artie coming her way and did something that scared the Hell out of him; she bared her teeth and growled. "Let's go to the Cheerio locker room and get you cleaned up." She pointed a finger at Artie and mouthed the words 'back off' before taking Brittany out of the room.

"What is going on," he looked to Finn. "Every time I try and get near Brittany, someone jumps between us?"

"Don't know dude, I'm not privy to what's ever going on." He watched as the girls left the room and shrugged his shoulders. "Why bother, you're not together anymore?"

"But I wanna be I want her back."

"Maybe she doesn't want you, if it was me; I'd go find a hotter chick."

Artie looked at him and then a smirk formed on his lips. "You're absolutely right, there's that new exchange student from Sweden, I'll go slather her up with my charm and make Brittany jealous." He wheeled back to his spot at the front of the chairs and grinned like an idiot the whole time. Finn looked back at Puck and gave him a questioning look before he moved to the back row.

"What's up with Britt and Quinn?"

"More like Britt and Santana," he leaned closer so that he wasn't overheard. "Satan is a no show and Britts all bent outta shape over it."

"Those two have been acting weird for a while, Santana singing to Brittany in class and then the whole Bully whips thing with Dave."

Puck looked at him like he had grown another head. "You really need to get your head out of your ass; the virginity thief is now our competition and Artie's archnemesis."

"Wait, so the sex thing between them is real, I thought that was just a ploy to pull guys in?"

"Are you sure you and Britt aren't like brother and sister?" He rolled his eyes. "They've had more sex with each other than all of us put together and then some. I think it's totally hot that they're together or kinda." He raised a brow and grinned.

"Hey that's cool; what ever they want is fine with me." He smiled and went back down to sit next to Rachel.

Quinn was still holding onto a crying Brittany in the locker room and seriously wanted to kick a certain person's ass. She pulled her phone out and hit the speed dial for Santana and before she could say one word, she let into her. "Where the Hell are you?"

"Quinn…"

"Yeah now where are you?"

"I'm with Miss. Holliday; we're almost back to school, why?"

"I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on your skinny ass, who didn't you mention this to?"

Santana slapped a hand to her forehead and cussed under her breath. "Is she all right?"

"No, she's not." She got up from the bench and walked over to the sinks. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't all right but I'm trying to fix this mess I made ok?" She looked to the building and saw all the buses lined up for dismissal. "Look, we just pulled into the parking lot; I'll meet you guys in the choir room."

"Sounds like you're in trouble with your girl; can I make a suggestion here?"

"Sure Miss H, what've ya got?" She got out of the car and looked to the tall blonde over the hood.

"No pinky holding, take her hand and walk proudly down the hallway." She moved around the car and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Be the bitch of Lima Heights and no one will say a thing."

Santana nodded her head and then took off at a jog towards the building. "I can do this, I'm a bitch and I don't give a shit about what anyone says." She stopped and thought about what she just said to herself. "I really don't give a shit." She grinned and took off towards the doors at a sprint. She ran through the building until she pushed through the doors of the choir room and almost took Rachel out. "Move it troll," she looked around at her friends looking for Brittany. "Where's Britt?" She watched as Puck turned around to reveal a deflated blonde and felt like shit. "I'm so sorry Britt," she stepped up to her and pulled her into her arms. "I wasn't thinking I should have called you."

"Don't do it again." She whispered into her ear before pulling back and looking at her with bloodshot blue eyes.

"Stay right here, I need to talk to the hobbit for a second." She caught sight of Rachel and called out to her before she disappeared into the hall. "Hold up Frodo, I need to throw something at you."

"What?" Rachel clasped her books to her chest looked all around her for a place to take cover.

Santana rolled her eyes and stepped closer. "Relax I didn't mean literally," she brushed her hair back behind her ears and took a deep breathe. "I need a favor…a musical favor."

Rachel brightened up and gave her a wide smile. "Anything, you know my repertoire is quite expansive if I do say so myself."

"Yes, all of Ohio knows that but what I need is for you to get Mr. Schue to let us have a musical assemble in the gym this week." She looked to the ceiling not believing she was going to say this. "I wanna sing a song to Britt…in front of the whole school."

Rachel jumped up and down and then moved over to the piano. "I have the perfect song," she looked through her folder and pulled out some sheet music. "I was going to sing this as my next solo but it's perfect for you." She handed her the paper and smiled at her. "Trust me, it's perfect and I'm so happy for you."

Santana looked at the music and raised her eyes to see that Rachel was grinning at her. "You're right it's perfect but you can't say anything to Britt about me singing this, we plan this like it's any other Rachel Berry solo fest."

"No problem, what about the rest of them."

"Keep Artie out of this, I don't need him pulling another stunt like he did in the FACS room."

Rachel gave her a one armed hug before she moved off to catch up with Finn. Santana turned back around and looked to see that Britt was slouched down in her chair. "Come on Britts, let's get out of here." She waited for her by the door, when Brittany went to take her pinky; she pulled her hand to her lips and placed a kiss in her palm. "I'm really sorry about everything." She laced their fingers together and pulled her out into the crowded hallway.

"San we're holding hands." She whispered close to her ear.

"Yeah we are," she looked up into her eyes and smiled. "If no one likes it, they can kiss my ass." She brought her hand up, placed a kiss to her knuckles and ignored the looks.

Chapter Three

Rachel walked around the room, stopped in the center of the floor and brought the papers up to her chest. "Now what I was thinking is that we would all line up in a pyramid and..."

"Wait a minute Rachel," Mr. Schue dropped his head to look at the floor. "I didn't say yes to this."

"But Mr. Schue, this is for a good cause." She stepped closer to him and gave him her trademark smile. "If you haven't noticed, but since before Nationals, we have been having some couples drama." She waved a hand around and rolled her eyes. "I know this is like a weekly thing for us but this is totally different. And I feel kind of bad because when this person tried to express their feelings through song, I made an insensitive remark."

"Rachel, stop. You're not being clear here and as many times as you guys make snarky remarks about each other, I can't remember them all so who is this person?"

"It's Santana but Artie can't know about it," she bought her clasped hands up in front of her chest and gave him a pleading expression. "Please let us do this; I'll take full responsibility if anything goes wrong."

He chuckled and nodded his head. "What could go wrong, except maybe Santana going to jail for going all Lima heights gangsta on someone?" He sighed. "Ok, but nothing over the top or anything, it has to be tasteful."

"Ohhh it will be, I promise." She handed him the sheet music and watched as he nodded his head. "That's what she'll be singing and the rest of us will be doing back-up with Finn on drums, Sam and Puck on guitar and Mike chaining Artie's chair to a telephone pole in the parking lot." She laughed at his shocked expression. "I'm joking…well mostly, we're going to lock him in Coach Sylvester's' office until it's over." With that, she skipped from the room.

Artie rolled down the hallway and stopped outside of a classroom where he knew Brittany was. He rolled far enough into the room that he could see her, what he wasn't expecting was for a small Latina to step in front of him and block his view. "Are you lost?"

"What is your problem Santana?"

"You are, isn't it obvious?" She said with a tilt to her head.

"You can't do this, I can talk to Brittany if I want and you can't stop me."

The tardy bell rang and brought a smirk to her face. "Ohhh looky there wheels, you're tardy!" She pushed him backwards into the hallway and then closed the door behind him. "I really need to have his wheels ripped off or maybe the whole chair." She moved back over to her seat and dropped into it with a flourish. "He's really getting on my last gay nerve." She said only loud enough for Brittany to hear.

"Your nerves are gay?"

Santana gave her the look that she reserved for Brittanyisms. "Yep, they sure are so that makes me the HLBIC." She thought about it for a second and nodded her head. "A longer title, I can deal with that." She grinned and gave Brittany a wink and saw that she was confused. "Head lesbian bitch in charge." She turned back to the front and just smirked at her cleverness, which faded when she saw Rachel turn towards her.

Rachel turned in her chair, gave her the thumbs up and a wink before she whispered Friday. At that second, she felt her heart pick up speed and a light sweat break out across her upper lip. She clasped her hands together on top of her desk and tried to calm down. She knew that this had to be done or she would suffer all of eternity. "You can do this Santana." She mumbled to herself.

Santana rubbed her hands on her thighs and took a few deep breathes to calm her nerves. She looked around the stage and saw that the guys were tuning their instruments, Rachel was doing scales and the others were goofing around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brittany coming towards her and smiled. Just seeing her calmed her nerves a bit. "San are you ok, you look a little flushed." Brittany said in a soft voice.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little feverish." She closed her eyes when Brittany caressed her cheek.

"When we're done, I'll take you home and take care of you." She pulled her into a tight hug and rested her chin on her shoulder. "We'll lay in bed all weekend and have a _One Tree Hill_ marathon."

Santana buried her face against her neck, took in the scent of her perfume and sighed. "I'd be happy to just stay like this."

"Ok you two, its Showtime!" Rachel said in a cheery voice as she went back over to where everyone was forming up.

"What are we singing anyways, no one told me?" Brittany asked with a bit of panic in her voice.

Santana gave her a smile and took her hand. "Don't worry about it; it's probably a Barbra Streisand medley."

The curtain went up to show some of the Glee club formed in a pyramid with Rachel at the top. As the first bars of the song started, she moved her way down the steps pulling the sides of the human pyramid with her. They split up so that everyone was lined up on the first step and she was standing stage left with Santana to her right. She turned to face her, gave her a bright smile and then clasped hands for a brief second before she moved to stand with the others right before the first word was to be sung.

All my life  
>I've waited for the right<br>moment to let you know I don't wanna let you go oh

She turned to the group and walked towards Brittany as she sang.

Now I realize  
>there's just no perfect time<br>to confess how I feel  
>this much I know is real<p>

She reached out, took her hand and laced their fingers together.

So I refuse to  
>waste one more second without you<br>knowing my heart

Everyone joined in for the chorus and moved so that they were standing behind the two girls.

Baby cause I don't  
>need anything else but your love<br>nothing but you means a thing to me  
>I'm incomplete<br>when you're not there  
>holding me touching me elsewhere<br>how long the risk could just disappear  
>and I will not even care<br>as long as you're there

Holly stood behind Artie's wheelchair off to the side of the stage; she had agreed to help keep him occupied until the number had started. She knew it was cruel but this had to go off without a hitch and no one wanted to take a chance on anyone or thing ruining it.

"This is the big secret they've been keeping from me isn't it?" He said and looked over his shoulder into her blue eyes. "And they got you to keep me after class so that I wouldn't cause problems."

"You can't really blame them, you've got a record."

He nodded his head, he knew that he had been acting like a complete ass but he just wanted another chance with Brittany. "I know I screwed up with her, I called her stupid, I accused her of cheating on me with Santana and little did I know that they had this secret relationship that's been going on for years. I was willing to overlook all of that."

"I know you were but you have to realize that she could never really be yours, her heart belongs to Santana." She pushed him closer to the stage and then pointed to where Santana was singing to a teary eyed Brittany. "Santana is risking everything for her right now, ostracization from family and friends, violence, her reputation and most of all her heart." They watched as tears flowed down both girl's cheeks and some of the other kids in the group. Artie wiped at his eyes and knew that he had to let her go.

"It's time to lose graciously."

"Yes it is," he gave her a small smile. "The best man won." They watched as the last words of the song were sung.

When you're not there  
>holding me touching me elsewhere<br>how long the risk could just disappear  
>and I will not even care<br>as long as you're there

As long as you're there

Santana looked into tear filled eyes and gave her a small smile. "Brittany S. Pierce, I love you with all of my heart." She stepped closer, placed a hand behind Brittany's neck and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. The entire gym roared with cheers and clapping but neither one of them heard anything besides the sounds of their own hearts pounding in their ears. The curtain dropped in front of the stage and soon the Glee kids were all jumping around and hugging. With the exception of Santana and Brittany, their kisses were deeper and even more passionate than before.

Puck stopped a ways back from them and waved a hand at Finn. "Did she ever kiss you like that?"

"Uhhmm nope."

"Me either, damn Brittany is a lucky woman." He shook his head and headed over to where Lauren was standing with Quinn and Tina. "Anyone got a fire extinguisher or a slushy?"

Holly stepped beside them, placed a hand on Santana's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "You two need to get a room before Puck starts selling tickets." When they broke apart, she placed a set of keys and a piece of paper in her hand and smiled. "My apartment is free for the weekend, it's a nice quiet little secret place, the refrigerator is filled and it's yours." She moved away from the girls and went over to where Will was standing with Emma. Artie moved slowly towards them, he took a deep breath before he stopped beside them. He reached out to take both of their hands, gave them a light squeeze before placing Brittany's hand inside of Santana's.

"Take care of her, she's very special."

Santana offered him a watery smile and nodded her head. "I'll always take care of her, she's my everything." She looked over to Rachel and smiled before mouthing the words 'thank you. "Let's get out of here before Coach Sylvester gets us." Just as they were leaving, Mr. Schue approached them and pulled both girls into a hug.

"That was beautiful Santana," he said after releasing them. "There isn't a dry eye in the place." He gave them another smile before he pointed to the stage door. "Get out of here and go enjoy the weekend."

"Thanks Mr. Schue." Santana gave him a bright smile.

"She's amazing, I'm so lucky to have such a sweet girlfriend." Brittany squeezed her hand and kissed her temple.

Will looked over to Holly, smiled and shook his head. "How much of this did you know about?"

"Ohhh let's just say that I was there at the very beginning and I've helped along the way but I must say that I don't think that the kids can top that performance."

Emma wiped at her eyes and nodded. "That was beautiful; I could feel their love all the way up in the bleachers."

"What do you two say that we get the kids pizza, one of them is really hurting and he could use some cheering up?" Holly said and nodded her head to where Artie was talking softly to Mercedes.

Chapter Four

Santana used Holly's keys and opened the door to her apartment, what they found inside took their breath away. On every surface was a candle, the soft scent of vanilla filled the room and made it feel warm. "I can't believe she did this for us." Santana whispered.

"It's beautiful," Brittany wrapped her arms around her from behind and pulled her back into her body. "You're beautiful." She kissed her neck and then turned her in her arms for a deep kiss. Santana felt her knees giving out; she clung to Brittany to keep from hitting the floor. After a few minutes, they broke apart and clung to each other gasping for air. "I want you." She ran her hands up under Santana's shirt and trailed her fingers across her breasts.

"Slow down Britts," she placed a finger to her lips and took a step back. "We have all weekend, right now we need to call the rents and tell them something."

"Mine are still missing," she ran a finger down between Santana's breasts and grinned when her breathe hitched. "Tell your parents you're staying with me." She leaned down and placed a kiss over each breast.

"It can wait until later," she took her hand and pulled her towards a hallway that she hoped led to a bedroom. When they came to the end of the hallway, they found a candle lit room. "I owe her big time." She turned to Brittany, took her hands and pulled her into her body. "Tonight is all about you; let me take care of you." With shaky fingers, she unbuttoned Brittany's shirt and dropped it to the floor. What she found brought a grin to her face. "You're wearing your lucky polka dot bra, were you hoping to get lucky?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "It worked better than I thought; I have to remember to tell Lord Tubbington he lost the bet."

"Yes it did." She ran her hands over her breasts and watched as her nipples hardened beneath her fingertips. "I have some things I need to say to you before we go any further." She looked up into her eyes and tried to convey everything she felt with that look. "I'm in love with you Brittany; I think I always have been. And I want this weekend to be special, something we'll remember for the rest of our lives."

"I'm in love with you too and I'll never forget that you sang to me in front of the entire school." She leaned their foreheads together and felt tears slide down her cheeks. "I'm yours, proudly so."

Santana moved them so that Brittany's legs hit the edge of the bed and she fell back across the mattress. "I'm going to show you how much I love you." She crawled up her body to straddle her hips; she ran her fingers down her stomach and stopped at the button on her low riders. She unfastened them and as she moved down the bed, she slipped them down over her hips and down her long legs. She dropped them to the floor and then slowly added her own clothes to the pile. For the very first time, she stood before Brittany completely naked. Even though they had been intimate countless times before, they were never really without some article of clothing on. Most of the times, they remained fully clothed. Shyly, she crawled up the bed to lie fully atop her lover and just gaze down into her face. "I've never done this before."

Brittany ran her hands down across Santana's shoulders and down across her back to stop and rest on her hips. "Sure we have, we've done it lots of times, just with clothes on."

Santana shook her head. "We've had sex but I've never made love to you, I've never done that with anyone." She slid one hand under her and unsnapped her bra. "You're my first and last." She tossed her bra over her shoulder and then leaned down to give her a kiss that left the one they shared at school in the dust. With each touch or kiss, she put her heart into it and felt the difference. When she trailed her fingers down Brittany's breast, she felt her arch into her and a low moan escape her throat. She moved so that she was lying on her side and propped herself up on her elbow.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked in a soft whisper.

"I want to look at you; I want to see the emotions in your eyes." She trailed her hand down across her stomach and stopped at the top of her silk panties. She slipped her hand under the waist band and watched as blue eyes grew darker. Brittany gasped from the fingers sliding through her wetness. "You're so wet." Santana whispered against her lips before she kissed her. As she kissed her, she ran her hand across her body and explored each curve and dip of her lover's body. The soft moans Brittany made from each touch had her center throbbing with every beat of her heart; she ignored it and concentrated on Brittany's pleasure. She broke the kiss and looked down at her lover. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"But we've never talked while getting our mac on."

"We do now." She rolled over to straddle her hips and placed her hands on either side of her shoulders. "Tell me Britts." She leaned forward and nipped and sucked at her neck until Brittany bucked under her. She let out a low groan from the contact to her center but fought back what she would normally do. Instead, she kissed her way down her body and used her teeth to pull her panties down. She grinned from the shocked expression on Britts face. "Tell me." She pulled her panties off and tossed them over her shoulder. She leaned forward and kept eye contact with Britt as she reached out with her tongue and licked her engorged clit.

"But no ones ever…" She threw her head back and gripped the comforter in her hands. "Sweetie…don't stop."

"Look at me Britts." She waited for her to look into her eyes before she continued. She wrapped her arms around her thighs and used her shoulders to hold her thighs open. A low moan rumbled from her chest when she ran her tongue between her folds and felt her center twitch beneath her tongue. She couldn't help but grin when Brittany thrust against her and tangled her fingers in her hair. The more she moaned against her nether lips, the wetter she got. She used one hand to spread her apart and slipped her tongue inside of her. She couldn't help but thrust her own hips into the bed when Brittany's walls closed around her tongue. She knew she was close by the way she was thrusting against her. "Cum for me." She whispered against her and started to stroke her clit with her thumb and lick her center at the same time. Brittany's eyes rolled back in her head. She dug her feet into the bed, her back arched up and her thighs shook as her climax tore through her with a yell of Santana's name.

When her lover's juices flowed over her tongue and chin, Santana gasped and cried out against her inner thigh. Her hips thrust downward into the bed and her body shook with a strong climax. She gripped at her lover's thigh and rode out the contractions rolling through her body. When they both dropped into the mattress, they lay gasping for air. With her body still shaking with aftershocks, Santana crawled up and fell into Brittany's arms.

"I love you so much." Brittany said against her lips and then kissed her softly. When the kiss broke, Santana looked to her with tear filled eyes.

"You were right, it's so much better when feelings are involved." She pressed a kiss to her lips before resting her head on her shoulder. "That was amazing," she tilted her head up so that she could look at her lover. "We've missed so much."

Brittany rolled them over so that Santana was beneath her. "We'll make up for it right now."

Chapter Five

Dressed in only Santana's t-shirt, Brittany walked into the kitchen and watched as Santana stood in front of the stove. A wide grin came to her face when she saw that all she had on was a white apron. "I saw this on cinemax one night."

Santana turned her head and gave her a crooked smirk. "Bet she wasn't as hot as me."

"No one is as hot as you are sweetie," she moved behind her and pulled her back against her body. "And you're all mine." She nuzzled her neck. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Yes I am." She turned in her arms and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I'm making us chicken and rice, we'll need the protein for later." She pulled her down for a smoldering kiss that rekindled the embers of desire to a raging fire. She broke the kiss and dragged in a much needed breath. "Ok, we eat now and play later or Holly will find our malnourished bodies come Monday."

After they finished eating, they cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes. It took them forever because they kissed after each dish was washed or dried. When the last plate was put away, Brittany picked Santana up and carried her to the bedroom. They only left to eat or use the bathroom the rest of the weekend. Come early Monday morning, they stripped the bed, changed the sheets and then did laundry. After eating breakfast, they checked to make sure that the apartment was the way they had found it. Santana gave her lover a bright smile and held out her arms to her. "I wish we had our own place."

"So do I," she gave her a tender kiss and wrapped her arms around her. "But we always have my room and Lord Tubbington can stand guard at the door."

"We'll have to blast music to cover up you screaming my name." She wiggled her brows at her. "I think you hit some new notes over the weekend."

"I think I found new muscles to, I'm really sore." She moaned when Santana pressed her hand up between her legs.

She pushed her down on the couch. "I'll kiss it and make it better."

When they walked into the choir room holding hands, Santana blushed from all the looks they were getting. "What?" She asked as she sat on Brittany's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. Everyone just smiled at them and continued to stare. "You know that's just really creepy guys."

"We're just admiring all the hickeys you two have," Puck pointed to their necks. "Got any others?"

"Like I would tell you?" Santana rolled her eyes but gave him a wicked smirk.

Brittany looked to Puck. "I have a bite mark on my ass, does that count?"

"Ok, that's TMI!" Rachel pressed her hands over her ears and started humming.

Class that day turned into a party, Mr. Schue was absent and Holly was his sub. When asked if he was sick, she gave them a smirk and a shrug of her shoulders. She had seen both him and Emma leave in his car on Friday. Emma was absent that day as well and her car was still in the parking lot. So that could only mean one thing in her book, Emma finally opened her legs. When class was over, Santana approached her and gave back her keys.

"Thank you so much for everything." She hugged the taller woman tight. "I know this couldn't have happened without you."

"Sure it could have, it just wouldn't have been as awesome." She looked at their exhausted faces and grinned. "Did you guys get any sleep?"

"A few hours here and there," Santana said and felt a blush work its way up her neck. "We're going to Britts place and we're gonna crash until morning."

"I would love to see how you two are going to explain all those hickeys."

"That's why we're going to my house, my parents are dense." Brittany said and shrugged her shoulders. "But my cat Lord Tubbington will wonder."

Santana smiled at Holly and shrugged her shoulders. "If I haven't told you this before, I just want to say that you're awesome." She gave her one more hug before she and Brittany left the room.

"Yes I am," she said to the empty room. "I'm the Aphrodite of McKinley High School, hot sex for two couples in one week end, I'm awesome." She sang _Rolling in the deep_ on her way out the door.

The end.

By Larisa


End file.
